starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wilhuff Tarkin
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 64 BBY | thuiswereld = Eriadu | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY, Death Star I | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Grand Moff Governor | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,82 meter | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = Grijsblauw | wapen = | vervoer = Death Star I | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Tarkin tijdens de Clone Wars Wilhuff Tarkin was een Grand Moff binnen het Galactic Empire. Als voormalig officier tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Tarkin trouw aan de idealen van Palpatine en steeg zijn aanzien als Governor van de Outer Rim. Na zijn promotie tot Grand Moff in 14 BBY werd hij één van de machtigste individuen binnen het Empire. Hij leidde het Death Star-project toen het station eindelijk operationeel was. Nadat hij het bevel gaf om Alderaan te vernietigen, werd Tarkin zelf opgeblazen toen de Death Star bij Yavin werd vernietigd door de Rebel Alliance. Biografie Jeugd Tarkin werd geboren op Eriadu in de hoogstaande en rijke Tarkin familie. In zijn jeugd ging hij samen met zijn oom Jova jagen en overleven op het Carrion Plateau om eer te betuigen aan hun voorouders. Tarkins aandacht was echter weggelegd voor ruimtegevechten, waarin hij zich specialiseerde. Tarkin vervoegde de Outland Regions Security Force, een locale militie die Eriadu beschermde. Hij maakte daar naam door een piratenbende, Q'anah's Marauders te verslaan. Na een tijd trok Tarkin de aandacht van Sheev Palpatine die ervoor zorgde dat Tarkin terechtkon bij het Judicial Department van de Republic. Tarkins kennis van overleven in de wildernis redde een groep van Judicials op Halcyon. Op advies van Palpatine begon Tarkin meer interesse te tonen in politiek. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was Tarkin een Captain. Hij was ook de Governor van Eriadu geworden en rond dezelfde periode ontmoette hij Orson Krennic. Dooku probeerde Tarkin en Eriadu aan de kant te halen van de CIS, maar Tarkin bleef trouw aan Palpatine. Dat bleek trouwens een list te zijn van Darth Sidious om te zien hoe loyaal Tarkin eigenlijk was. Tarkin diende vaak onder Jedi Master Even Piell en samen kregen ze kostbare informatie te pakken over de Nexus Route, een hyperspace route die zowel naar Republic als CIS space leidde. Maar Piell en Tarkin werden gegrepen door de CIS en gevangengezet op Lola Sayu in de Citadel. Tarkin en Piell memoriseerden allebei de helft van de informatie over de route. Uiteindelijk stuurde de Republic een reddingsteam met Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano. Even Piell offerde zijn leven op tijdens die missie, waarin Anakin en Tarkin het best goed met elkaar konden vinden en dezelfde mening deelden over sommige gebruiken en tactieken van de Jedi. Na zijn bevrijding richtte Tarkin zich op de ontwikkeling van de Death Star als lid van de Special Weapons Group. Tarkin drong aan bij Palpatine om vaart te zetten achter de Death Star, een idee dat hij zeer hoog achtte omdat hij zelf vroeger had nagedacht over een soortgelijk wapen. De Death Star werd destijds gebouwd nabij Geonosis onder leiding van Krennic. In die periode leerde Tarkin ook Galen Erso kennen waarmee hij goed kon opschieten. Krennic wist van hun contacten en begon Tarkin te wantrouwen. Verder in de Clone Wars werd Tarkins leven, net als dat van talloze officers en Jedi, gered aan boord van het station Valor Station nabij Carida. De CIS had de Renown, een gekaapte Venator-class Star Destroyer, vol Rhydonium geladen en die koers laten zetten naar het station. D-Squad, een unit van droids onder leiding van Meebur Gascon kon de aanslag vermijden. Op het einde van de Clone Wars was Tarkin een van de voorstanders om de milities van de Republic meer en meer taken te laten overnemen van de Jedi. Nadat de Jedi Temple was gebombardeerd, leek het alsof Ahsoka Tano de schuldige was. Tarkin was de openbare aanklager in het proces tegen Tano die tijdelijk uit de Jedi Order was gezet. Anakin Skywalker geloofde echter in haar onschuld en kon bewijzen dat Barriss Offee achter de aanslag zat en niet Ahsoka. Galactic Empire Na de Clone Wars en de oprichting van het Empire bleef Tarkin betrokken bij de bouw van de Death Star en kreeg hij de Carrion Spike van Palpatine en werd hij Captain van de Executrix. Tarkin gaf ook zijn naam aan het Tarkin Initiative, een denktank die zou werken aan aspecten van de Death Star. Tarkin kreeg het bevel over Sentinel Base, een basis die ervoor moest zorgen dat de bouw van de Death Star geheim bleef. Toen de Carrion Spike werd gestolen op Murkhana werkte Tarkin samen met Darth Vader wat uiteindelijk leidde tot de ontmaskering van Vice Admiral Dodd Rancit als een verrader van het Empire. Tarkin oogstte succes met zijn Tarkin Doctrine. Outer Rim problemen Terwijl de Death Star verder werd gebouwd, trok Tarkin naar Lothal waar er problemen waren met een plaatselijke rebellengroep in 5 BBY. Tarkin verhoogde de inzet en zette alle Imperials op hun plaats zodat Kanan Jarrus kon worden gegrepen. Jarrus werd naar de Sovereign vervoerd nabij Mustafar waar de Grand Inquisitor zich met hem bezighield. Maar Jarrus' vrienden kwamen hem redden en met hulp van de Phoenix Rebel Cell werd de Sovereign zelfs vernietigd. Tarkin keurde daarna de vraag goed van Arihnda Pryce om Grand Admiral Thrawn zich te laten bezighouden met de opstandelingen op Lothal, wat ook geschiedde. Death Star Toen Krennic er eindelijk was ingeslaagd om de Death Star te vervolledigen, eiste Tarkin in naam van de Emperor een test. Krennic liet Jedha met succes vernietigen, zelfs al was er maar een ontsteking nodig geweest. Maar Tarkin nam de volledige controle over de Death Star over nadat was gebleken dat er onder Krennics leiding een lek was ontstaan via Galen Erso en de piloot Bodhi Rook die Saw Gerrera en vervolgens de Rebel Alliance kon inlichten over het bestaan van de Death Star. Niet lang later zette Tarkin met de Death Star koers naar Scarif waar de plannen dreigden te worden gestolen door de Rebel Alliance. Tarkin aarzelde niet en liet Scarif vernietigen door de Death Star. De plannen konden net op tijd in veiligheid worden gebracht aan boord van de Tantive IV van Leia Organa van Alderaan. Alderaan In 0 BBY was de Death Star I eindelijk operationeel. Samen met Admiral Conan Antonio Motti en General Cassio Tagge zetelde Tarkin in het Death Star Triumvirate dat de Death Star I bestuurde. Zij werden wel bijgestaan door Darth Vader die als agent van Palpatine het zaakje in de gaten kwam houden en door de Imperial Joint Chiefs. Met Vader had Tarkin een relatie van wederzijds respect opgebouwd. Tarkin was ondertussen één van de weinige Imperials die Vader een bevel kon geven zonder dit te bekopen met zijn leven. thumb|right|250px|Grand Moff Tarkin Tarkin voelde zich onoverwinnelijk met de Death Star I en er werd vermoed dat zelfs Palpatine niet helemaal gerust was in de afloop en daarom Vader naar Tarkin had gestuurd. Tijdens een vergadering deelde Tarkin mee dat de Imperial Senate was opgedoekt door Palpatine en dat nu alle macht bij de Governors en Moffs lag om te besturen. Tarkin wou enkel kost wat kost de Rebel Alliance onthoofden door hun basis te vernietigen. Hiermee kon Leia Organa hem helpen, die was gevangen genomen tijdens een actie waar ze de Alliance bijstond en dus was ontmaskerd als een aanhanger van de Alliance. Tarkin besloot om Alderaan op te blazen met de Death Star nadat Leia Dantooine had genoemd als locatie van de basis. Dantooine was te ver verwijderd om op te blazen en dus verkoos Tarkin Alderaan als slachtoffer. Alderaan was een voorbeeld voor wie nog dweepte met de idealen van de Galactic Republic en blijkbaar ook een broeihaard van rebellenactiviteit. Dit draaide echter verkeerd uit. Leia Organa werd gered uit de Death Star I en de Rebel Alliance voerde een aanval uit op de Death Star dankzij de plannen die zij hadden gestolen. In dat gevecht raadde Tarkins medewerker, Moradmin Bast, aan om te vluchten nadat was gebleken dat de aanval wel degelijk een kans had tot slagen. Tarkin voelde zich echter nog steeds onoverwinnelijk maar werd niet zo lang later opgeblazen samen met zijn dierbare Death Star. Legends * Tarkins familie werd uitgebreid in Legends met zijn broer Gideon en neef Ranulph. Tarkin had ook een echtgenote, genaamd Thalassa en een pleegdochter, genaamd Rivoche. * Tarkin was eigenaar van Gial Ackbar die als slaaf door Tarkin werd gehouden. * In een persbericht meldde het Galactic Empire dat Tarkin was overleden tijdens een accident in de Tallaani Shipyards tijdens een inspectie van nieuwe schepen. * Tarkin sprak of begreep Basic, Bocce, Dosh, High Galactic, Shyriiwook en Sullustese. Achter de schermen * Wilhuff Tarkin werd in Episode IV gespeeld door Peter Cushing. Voor zijn cameo in Episode III speelde Wayne Pygram de rol. In Rogue One werd de rol gespeeld door Guy Henry. * De stem van Tarkin wordt in verscheidene games ingesproken door Tom Kane en door Stephen Stanton voor 'The Clone Wars'. * Tarkin kreeg voor het eerst zijn voornaam in het 'Star Wars Screen Entertainment'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Rogue One *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Citadel **Counter Attack **Citadel Rescue **Point of No Return **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi *Star Wars: Rebels **Call to Action **Rebel Resolve **Fire Across the Galaxy **The Siege of Lothal **Steps Into Shadow Bron *Tarkin in de Databank *Tarkin (Novel) *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Thrawn (Novel) *From a Certain Point of View *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Imperial Sourcebook *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Category:Eriaduans Category:Governors category:Galactic Republic Officers Category:Imperial Officers Category:Mensen